Random Stories
by Taryn Azeraph Torrez
Summary: Ok. Just to let my readers know, this will have mostly random stories I make up. If not, It's Hetalia pairings. If you don't like what I'm doing, I'm sorry. I just want to share them with everyone. You can give me ideas to write anything you want though.
1. Post Apocalyptic World

I looked out the window, seeing snow fall hastily. I could barely see across the street. The snow acted like a fog through my blurry eyes. A little light shown from the midst of the fog-like snow.

It was silent and all I could think about was how cold the room was. I was the only one in it, the fireplace was my only source of warmth in these cold days.

I shivered tremendously as my forehead started to burn up more, I had a high fever. This was the only room that hadn't had any broken windows, glass on the floor, a door, and hadn't burnt.

The military had done all they could to save everyone, though they lost many. I've seen few normal people run from the infected and failed. I would have helped them but I hadn't prepared any weapon of sorts to do so. Those people always tripped and torn to pieces, what a sad fate we all ended up with.

I grew weaker, day by day. Without food or water, I'd never survive. My fate was to die here, alone….. In this dark place.

I started thinking back, to that very beginning. Seeing people go mad… go insane and feverish. They ate each other like a pack of wolves. I ran with my little sister, Sia. We came here… What happened to her? Remember…..remember or I'll end up going mad…..

I barely talked before this happened and now I was alone, completely alone, with hostiles surrounding this place. I couldn't escape, nor did I even want to.

Sia had been running with me to this room. She tripped on a book that had been thrown out of a room. Before I could reach her, several pale gray hands grabbed her, tore into her….. all I did was run…. Run into this untouched room.

It was an empty, black colored room….. It added to the darkness… I had been angry with myself,….. Ever since that day…. my birthday when all of this started.

I had less then a week to live… maybe two, but I'd die of starvation and I was so thirsty….. I was pathetic…

I started to here movement in the halls, was someone coming here? Or was it an infected? Either way, with the little strength I had left, I dragged my body out of sight, hiding in the back closet.

I heard a banging on the door, not a knock. I was sure it was infected. Did something change my fate?….. Now I was going to be eaten alive. Some luck I have….. The infected backed the door down and entered the room. If I didn't want to die, I'd have to hide myself fast and quietly.

I heard footsteps come in my direction, my heart beating faster as I inched to a bunch of coats. Don't come yet! No! Don't! ….Footsteps coming closer, then entering the closet, I froze, not moving a muscle….barely even breathing. I didn't want it to end like this!

I looked around for anything that could be a weapon…..nothing. There was only so much I could see only moving my eyes. Then I noticed something shiny… a knife? Something sharp? Scissors? I hoped so.

I moved my hand just a little and it made a creaking sound on the floor boards. Oh no! The infected leaped at me and…..!


	2. TerinMy Male CharacterxXerxes

I woke up late in the night, hearing an unusual sound. I got up and started walking around my mansion to see what it was.

"Xerxes? Is that you?" I said, about to look into the room, where I heard the noise come from.

I opened the door, just slightly and peeked in. What I saw was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Xerxes was laying on the floor, shirt halfway undone, cheeks a cherry red color… he was drunk. I squealed a little, watching him for a few minutes, thinking about… stuff…

I entered the room and saw his eyes were closed, he was sleeping. I walked toward him, seeing his white pale skin going up and back down. He was breathing heavily. I had the urge to lay my head on his chest for some reason. I kneeled slightly and put my head down on him. He was so warm. This was the warmth I could never give.

My pale cold hand touched his smooth skin, it was so hot against my cold fingertips.

"Mmnph….." I heard a moan coming from him. This was just a perfect sight. I'd never seen him like this before.

His eyelids slowly rose, _revealing_ his bloodshot red beautiful eyes.

"M-master….. Is that y-you?" Xerxes whispered.

I guess his eyesight was a bit blurry. I kneeled down and pressed my hand against his warm cheek.

"M-ma-ste-er… your hand's col-d…." Xerxes mumbled.

He flinched a little as I laid my whole hand on his cheek and lifted his chin, pulling him into a kiss. _What was I doing! _I broke away but Xerxes pulled me back into an even deeper kiss. _His tongue's in my mouth! He tasted like candy….. Hahahah…ahaha… I'm such a pervert….._

Xerxes started to embrace me, putting his hand under my shirt and unbuttoning it with the other. _Should I let my servant do as he pleases….. But….but it feels so good….._

Once my shirt was unbuttoned, Xerxes started nibbling on one of my nipples. "Nnngh!" I let out a small moan. His hand traveled down my back to that…. one….. sensitive "spot".

"Mmmmph!"

Xerxes smirked, but quickly hid it. "Master? If this keeps up, you wont be able to put up a fight…. Is it ok? If I-…" He was interrupted as I brought him into a kiss, pulling him to the ground with me. I broke away and tilted my head, blushing.

"Oh? I've never seen you like this before…. What an erotic sight!" Xerxes said smiling. He took out his phone and took a picture of me.

"X-Xerxes!" I sat up and tried grabbing the phone. He raised his arm into the air, his hand gripping the phone tightly as I reached for it. Than, without a thought of doubt, I grabbed his wrists and held him down.

Everytime I inched forward to the phone, trying to grab it, my body went forward too. By the time I was able to reach his phone, I was sitting right by his neck. I looked down and noticed Xerxes grinning.

I saw him look up at me as I tried to get up but he held my legs in place, not allowing me to move. "Please? Master?" Xerxes said innocently "I promise you'll like it…."

I blushed tremendously now as I had a thought of what I was going to say. "I-If you want…. You may have my body…. Do what you please."

Just as I said this, Xerxes was already unbuttoning my pants, lowering them to reveal my one major sensitive spot. He held my dick and started to lick it. Little moans of pleasure escaped from my mouth. I reached for his head, but only clenched his hair, not too tightly though.

"What a most erotic sight indeed, Master…" He took all of me in and started to toy with my ass.

"Ahh..ahh…nnnmmph…d-d…n't…" I had shut my eyes and tried to cover my mouth but gasps of pleasure get getting out. He started sucking on me harder and I could barely take it anymore…. "Xe…xes… I'm go…ng ah….. to cum…." I managed to say.

Xerxes didn't stop, but continued to suck on me. He had put a finger inside me, making me cum, but yet he didn't let go. Instead he drank every drop…

"Idiot! W-why didn't you-…." I was pushed to the ground in an instant, he was holding my wrists above me.

"Why would I waste a precious moment?"

"Precious?"

"Our first time…. When you willingly allowed my to embrace you, to do as I please with your delicate body….. to love you, Master…" He said, kissing my neck and nipped it, giving me a light hickey.

"You are mine…." he said after he marked me "forever…. My precious Master…"

**I finally did it! Lol… My first hardcore yaoi that I didn't chicken out on. x.x My two OCs, Xerxes Break (Or you could called him a replica of the original Xerxes Break. He has the same features as him but his personality is way different from the original. Since I loved his name, I decided to keep it that way. Sorry if any one doesn't like it though…..), and Taryn A.(Azeraph) Torrez (Male version which I used in this: Terin A.(Asyle) Torrez.**


	3. ClaudexItalyxRomano

**Well…. I was talking to Emily and we decided, I decided that what pairings would you compare Hetalia with. You could choose anyone from any anime that you know and pair them up with anyone in the world of Hetalia. ^^ How does that sound? Well, if you agree with me that this is an awesome idea then…. I would like to see some of your stories that you come up with. ^^**

Sweet innocent Italy walked to Germany's house, humming a little tune he heard Emily hum. Once at the house, he started knocking.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" Italy said with a cheerful voice.

"Doitsu?" A young man replied after opening the door. He was a beautiful man with black hair and golden eyes. He wore glasses and wore…. A butler suit?

"May I help you?" He said politely.

"Yes…. I'm looking for Doitsu!" Italy said, again with a cheerful smile.

"There is no Doitsu here. I'm Claude Faustus." Claude said, examining the boy. Italy had a slim body and Claude seemed to like it. He need somebody and thought Italy was perfect.

"What's your name?" Claude asked.

"I'm Feliciano! P-please don't hurt me!" Italy said, backing away from the man. Claude hurriedly grabbed Italy's wrist and brought him inside, shutting the door and put Italy against the door.

"H-h-h-HELP! DOITSU! DOI-….mmmm!"

Claude covered Italy's mouth. He felt how soft his lips were and had an urge to kiss him and…..more….

"You know Feliciano….. you're really cute. Do you mind helping me with something?" Claude said raising Italy's chin.

"W-with what? Y-you wont h-hurt me will you?" Italy shut his eyes as Claude patted his head.

"I wont hurt you." Claude grabbed Italy's hand "Can I treat you with something?" Claude's house wasn't exactly a "normal" house, it was instead really big and luxurious.

He brought Italy to the sweets section, picking up a chocolate and gently putting one in Italy's mouth.

"That was really sweet!" Italy said in awe, his mood lightening up.

"Want something sweeter?" Claude asked as he put a chocolate in his mouth and kissed Italy, letting the chocolate from his mouth go into Italy's.

Italy blushed "Why…. did you…..?"

Claude picked up his chin again "Don't worry. I'll make you feel good." He pulled Italy into another kiss, and started to take Italy's shirt off.

"Mmnnn" Italy let out a small moan. As soon as Italy's shirt was off, Claude started kissing Italy's neck. Then went down to his soft little nipples, he started licking and nibbling on them.

"Does it feel good, Feliciano?" Claude smiled and picked up the little adorable young man and took him to his room.

_Meanwhile with Emily….._

Knock! Knock! Knock! She was practically banging on the door…..

"Romano! Romano!" Emily was screaming at the top of her lungs, also trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"What do you want you stupid bitch!" Romano said. He couldn't stand her yelling…. Or her for that matter. He found her so annoying.

"You nee-…need to help It-…aly…!" Emily blurted out right away.

Romano got pissed off just then….. "Stupid Prussia! I'm going to kill him!" Romano was right about to run off.

"Wait! It's this one guy called Claude, I'll show you to his house. Come on!" Emily grabbed Romano's wrist and start to run to Claude's house.

_Back with Claude and Italy…_

"I'm going to enter you Feliciano…." Claude smirked. He had took Italy's clothes off completely and handcuffed him to the bed. Italy had his ass sticking up, showing his vital regions, while Claude was putting his fingers in him.

"N-no…. do-n't… plea-se sto-…. ah!" Italy's eyes were filled with tears as Claude started to enter him. "Stop! I-It…. hurts!" Italy cried out.

"It's ok. Re-…."

Ding! Dong!….. Ding! Dong!

"Tch….. Wait here Feliciano, and be a good boy." Claude said taping his mouth. Claude got dressed and went downstairs to open the door.

"Yes?" Claude asked looking a bit shocked and confused. He was looking at Romano who looked like Italy who….. He couldn't see how that….. Unless…

"WHERE'S ITALY! WHERE'S MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! FELI!" Romano charged into Claude's house.

"W-…. wait a minute! You can't just come in here!" Claude tried throwing him out but that only made Romano more pissed off.

"Well, YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP ANYONE! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER!" Romano ran and started checking rooms, then went upstairs to the main bedroom. Soon, he found Italy.

"FELICIANO!" Romano ran to his brother and took the tape off. He also tried to take off the handcuffs but it was no use….he couldn't do something like that.

"Brother! I'm so glad to see you! I was trying to be nice when this guy started doing weird things to me like-….." Romano quickly covered his mouth.

"I don't need to know…."

"Oh, but you should since your locked in here now." Claude said smiling. He walked to the two brothers with a certain "look" on his face.

"W-w-what do you think your doing!" Romano said, his voice a bit shaky.

Claude grabbed Romano and held his wrists, then tied them.

"W-wait you stupid bastard! Let go of me!" Romano struggled against Claude.

Claude then started to touch Romano's body right in front of Italy, but Italy ended up shutting his eyes. He didn't want to see this.

"Let go of my brother!" Italy started to try to break free. Claude brought Romano onto the bed and whispered into his ear, not letting Italy hear.

He untied Romano and he started to touch Italy's vital regions.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?" Italy said blushing tremendously.

Romano didn't reply, but only started to seduce his brother. Italy couldn't speak…. he didn't know what to say.

"That's a good boy" Claude smirked. But backed away to watch the two brothers

"W-w-what did you do to my Fratello." Italy shouted out. He would have said more but Romano pulled him into a kiss. His tongue entering his mouth to only be met by Italy's.

Italy tried to struggle but he failed. He started blushing immensely.

Romano started to tease Italy's entrance, running his finger over it again and again. Italy started to moan. Gasps of pleasure filled the room. Than, Romano poked a finger inside Italy's ass.

"AHHHhhh….. Fr….ello….."

Romano put second finger in and started pushing in and out.

"Ah ah ah Fra….tello no don-nt…." Italy tried to struggle, but in the position he was in, it was useless. "AHHHHH! Fra-Fratello! Nnngh… no…."

This time Romano put his cock into him. He started thrusting in and out, making Italy scream with beautiful sounds of pleasure.

Claude smiled as he watched Romano fuck Italy. He went behind Romano and put his cock in him.

"AHHHHHHHH….." Romano cried out in pain.

Claude started to stroke Romano's dick. He was delighted to see how sensitive this one was.

All of a sudden, the breaking down of a door filled his home.

"What was that?" Claude pulled out of Romano and dressed himself properly. "You two wait here. Don't you dare think about running." He said in a serious tone.

_Meanwhile downstairs….._

"Spain, be careful. I don't like the way this is. It's so quiet." Germany said holding his rifle.

"Yes, I agree. Lovi would be screaming and begging for me to save him. But it is too silent." Spain replied.

Both moved in a military manner, examining the place, searching rooms on the bottom floor, making sure that there weren't any "enemies".

They stopped and looked up the staircase. There didn't seem to be any sign of the man named Claude or the Italy brothers. They walked up the stairs, Germany being prepared to shoot if he sees Claude.

Footsteps and the creaking of the floorboard was heard. Germany pointed his gun at the hallway. He signaled Spain to wait as he slowly took steps through the hallway.

A door opened…. Germany had his aim there. Ready to shoot. A man came out of the room, he was naked…..

"D-don't move. Or I'll shoot. Are you Claude?" Germany asked as the man turned to him. "I….Feliciano!"

Germany ran to him as Italy fell to the ground. He was covered in cum. Germany had barely touched him and noticed that he started trembling, his whole body was shaking.

Germany looked into the room and got up holding the rifle. He noticed Romano on the ground, naked and covered in cum as well.

"S-S-S-Spain! Come over here now!" Germany yelled.

Spain quickly ran up the stairs and into the room. "L-Lovi!" Spain ran to Romano's side and tried to hold him but Romano was scared. This was the first time Spain had even seen such an expression from him. "Lovi…." Spain was able to embrace him, holding him tightly, crying.

Germany looked back at Feliciano and walked towards him. He wasn't expecting him to speak about what happened any time soon. He held Italy tightly. "It's ok, It's all ok. Your safe now my friend." Germany tried to give a warm smile but failed. How could he smile in a situation like this.

Germany took his coat off and covered Italy with it. He picked him up and carried him on his back. "Spain, lets get them out of here."

Spain nodded and covered Romano then picked him up and carried him.

_1 day later….._

"Italy, Romano. Wake up." Emily said gently. She nudged them on the shoulder.

Romano was the only one to wake up at that time and went into the kitchen to eat. It was silent for a moment, but then Germany broke the silence.

"What exactly happened? Well… I mean….you don't have to tell us all but…. At least something. We need to know." Germany blurted.

They all looked at him, as if he had done something wrong. But he was right, they did need to know.

"I" Romano started "I went to save Feliciano. When I came to the house. That man…. That man lured me into his room and locked it. He told me to… to have sex with my brother but I resisted. Then he whispered…." Italy walked into the room. "Have sex with that cute brother of yours or I will torture him in the most disturbing way you could ever think of….. He was planning on ripping out Italy's organs one by one if I didn't…."

Romano looked down, then looked at where the crying was coming from. It was Italy…. He was crying.

"I-I was so scared Fratello!" Italy ran and hugged Romano.

Romano held onto his brother. "If that man comes anywhere near us again, I. Will. Personally. Kill. Him. Myself."


	4. TerinxAsyle

**Sorry! Little rushed, but it's a oneshot. Hope you guys like it.**

"Bow down to me." The lord of shadows ordered me. I didn't move an inch and plainly said "No."

The chains on my wrist were starting to burn. _Stupid silver…. _

He raised my chin and smirked. "Always so disobedient aren't you…..? Will you tell me your name?" He said with a gentle tone.

"Terin" I answered, shaking his hand away.

"Terin is an adorable name, but it doesn't compare to your beauty."

_Was he trying to sweet talk me? That's useless…_

He took the chains off my ankles but not my wrists. "What are y-…."

"It's ok, I'll be very gentle with you."

My eyes widened as he ran his fingers on my chest. He started licking my neck and kept going lower. I arched back as he then licked my cock.

"N-no… do-n't…" I mumbled but that seemed to turn him on.

"Want to know my name?" He asked pausing for a moment.

I didn't answer.

"It's Asyle. It comes from your English word Asylum." He had told me anyways, continuing to make love to me.

Pleasure traveled throughout my body as he started to enflame me.

"What a cute little vampire you are." He forcefully yet gently put his tongue in my mouth.

"Mmm….MMMAhhh…." He started to stroke my cock. "Ah- Asy….ah!…." I screamed out in pleasure. _Why did he make me feel this way?_

"You shouldn't say my name while I'm fucking you….. It make me want you more."

I started to blush. _Why did he say those things? _

I looked at him and my face went pale as a thought crossed my mind. I bet he could tell I had a saddened expression.

"Terin?…."

_I knew it…._

"Terin, what's wrong?" His mood seemed to have changed quickly.

"I…. It feels like I know you…, but I'm sure this is the first time we have met. Yet, when I look at you…. I…. I start to cry…. Why is that?"

I looked away in silence but he made me look at him , forcing my head in his direction.

"You do know me… I'm from your past….. Dannieru-sama…." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes grew wide. _Was it really him?_

"Asyle…." _Why…._ "I…."_ Stop…_ _no. What am I doing? _"want you…" I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

_Why…, we're both men… since when did I want him…? Was he surprised? First I didn't want him…. now its… _

"Ahhnnm…" I started breathing heavily, one touch made my body tremble.

_What's happening to me?_

He ran his hand down my chest to the side of my leg, then down to my opening and poked a finger in.

"N..no… this…. Wrong…" I could barely say anything.

"It's not wrong. It's perfectly normal. I love you, you love me." He took his fingers out and climbed on me. "What's so wrong about making love to the on you love. Especially when they receive your feelings."

_He looked happy… so… that means he loves…. me? _

He leaned in closer and pulled me into a kiss. My body obediently reacted.

_I… I have to push him-…. "Ahhnngh…" _

_My heart's beating so fast…. Did he put something in me…? My body's hot and I feel strange… He's barely doing anything… but…. I'm breathing hard and when he touches me…. That bastard… what did he do to me!_

He started touching and teasing all of me and my body was obediently acting at his will. I started breathing harder, practically struggling for air. Tears filled my eyes and were now rolling down my cheeks. Muffled moans started escaping as well.

"Ahh…"

All he did was smile as he tortured my body. I tried to choke back the moans but it was no use.

"Such beautiful sounds, don't hine them." He said "Or I'll make you scream… I'll make you beg for it." He smirked.

My closed my eyes and let out moans…. Both of pleasure and pain… "AHHHhhh… ahh.. Ahahh.. n-noahhhh…."

**Now use your imagination to finish this story. X3**


End file.
